


Another Saturday Night

by LiquidCaliban



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidCaliban/pseuds/LiquidCaliban
Summary: Steve is staying in another Saturday night at Avengers' HQ and Natasha decides to make things interesting. With sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I slipped in during the night and borrowed them from Marvel. Don’t make me give them back! They’re so fun!
> 
> Spoilers: Just generalized MCU setting, nothing in particular. I guess the timeline would be post-AOU with no CA:CW set-up.
> 
> Pairing: Romanogers.
> 
> Summary: Natasha reveals an Internet underground of Captain America groupies to Steve himself. She’s so not marking her territory by taking him then and there. Romanogers sexy times. Smutty smut.

 

“Are you seriously using Internet Explorer?”

Steve looked away from the article he was reading off his laptop screen and over his shoulder, nearly colliding with Natasha’s face. After a sharp intake of breath, he realized that focusing on his breathing was not the way to calm himself down; she was too close and she smelled like coffee and something sweet. Strawberries? He inhaled again and definitely did not try to bury his nose in her hair. Strawberries and vanilla. That was really nice.

“Do you wanna borrow my shampoo?”

“Huh?” His eyes shot open and he realized he had stretched his neck to the point that his lips were almost brushing the rim of her ear. He jerked backward. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s good to know.” She vaulted over the back of the couch and landed beside him with a small bounce. “I won’t use it before a mission if it’s that noticeable.”

“Well, I didn’t notice it until you were on top of me.”

“Because we’re on base and you’re relaxed. You let your guard down.”

He glanced around the empty lounge. “There’s nobody here and the only people who have access to this area are my friends.”

“And Stark. And Fury. And…”

“People I trust not to kill me,” he clarified, “but point taken.”

“So, what are you doing in on Saturday night? Is nine o’clock past curfew for senior citizens?”

“I’m…” He realized there was no need to defend the fact that he was catching up on the latest Dodgers’ news from the MLB winter meetings. “Wait, you can’t mock me. You’re here too.”

“Yeah, but only because Fury has me on stand-by for a potential mission. I think he made it up to keep me in after I broke that dudebro’s jaw at that club in the city last weekend, but it would have been so much worse if Wanda had expressed her opinion of him. I could just see the red glow starting on her fingertips when he made the grab for her ass. He should really be thanking me for saving him from being blown to pieces.”

“The..dudebro?”

“What? It’s a thing.”

“Okay.” He decided not to ask for a definition and turned his attention back to his laptop. He was hoping to see the Dodgers get some new relievers or re-sign the guys on the roster. Same with the infield. And maybe a new starting pitcher to shore up the rotation. And…

“Give me that.”

“Why?” He held onto the computer as she tried to pull it away. “Go get your own! I…I’m reading important stuff.”

“Don’t be so difficult. I just want to put Chrome or something on it and you can get back to being boring.”

An image of a gleaming silver laptop popped into his head. “It doesn’t need decoration. It’s not like yours is chrome plated. You’re just messing with me.”

“ _Google_ Chrome.”

“I already have Google.”

“Just give me your laptop and stop pretending you know what you’re doing.”

He gave in to her demands with the caveat, “Don’t do anything extreme. I just use the thing for email and news and typing up reports.”

“Trust me. Remember, I didn’t kill you when I came into the room and saw you all alone and vulnerable.”

Half an hour later, he had gotten caught up in a basketball game on TV and she still had his laptop. When the horn sounded halftime, he decided enough was enough. “Can I have that back now?”

“What? Oh, sure. Sorry, I got distracted.”

She didn’t close whatever she had been looking at before handing the computer to him. He was surprised to see several different tiny pictures of himself beside a list of Russian writing. “What’s this?”

“The Russian Captain America message board. I bookmarked a bunch of sites like this from all over the world in the ‘Stroke My Ego’ folder. Whenever you need a little pick-me-up, just pick one of these and bask in the adoration of the international sisterhood of Cap Worship.”

Against his better judgement, he clicked on the bookmarks tab at the top of his screen. In addition to the list he was used to seeing, there were now additional folders titled ‘Stroke My Ego,’ ‘Stalk Black Widow,’ ‘Old Man Stuff’ and ‘Totally Not Porn.’ “You downloaded pornography?”

“I would never. I just bookmarked some sites I thought you might like. If you’re gonna stay in, you should at least be entertained.” She nudged his hand off the touchpad and highlighted a folder to display a disturbingly long list. “Anyway, now you’ve got streaming porn at your fingertips. ‘Old Man Stuff’ is the AARP, multivitamins, whittling, that kind of thing. ‘Stalk’ me is sites dedicated to me and ‘Stroke My Ego’ is the sites about you. Look…”

She called up the page she had been reading when he’d reclaimed his laptop. “See, these are all women talking about how they want to deflower you.”

“From Russia?”

“And Russian-speaking places.” She clicked something that opened a slew of new tabs. “There’s a bunch in English, but there’s also Mandarin, Tagalog, French, Spanish, Korean…women and gay men all around the world speculating about what you’d be like in bed and how they’d initiate you into manhood and then totally debauch you once they got you there.”

He wondered if this was how pin-up girls had felt back in his day as she clicked over to a site that featured pictures of him shirtless. “Why?”

“Because you’re an obvious virgin?”

“I’m not…I mean, I _am_ , but…” He forgot about asking why strangers would be so obsessed with him. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Only because you’re so wholesome.” She moved on to an English-language site on which women had photoshopped him over their husbands in wedding pictures. “You give off the vibe that you’re waiting for marriage or something. You’re also sweet, genuine, honorable and completely oblivious about how hot you are. I’m shocked no one tosses panties at you every time you’re walking down the street.”

He squirmed just thinking about it. “That was _one time_! And it’s not like it was my fault!”

“Hey, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing that you’ve got people interested. I just want you to be aware of what you could be doing on a Saturday night that doesn’t involve thinking about baseball unless you’re trying to prolong the moment.”

“You’re suggesting I should meet one of these women and,” he glanced down at the screen, now featuring more text than pictures, “destroy her with my muscle dong? Who writes this stuff?”

“Horny ladies who wanna nail you.”

“Nat, please don’t.” It had been a long time since she’d tried to set him up with anyone and he didn’t particularly want to return to those days. He much preferred her company to that of other women, even if he’d never told her that. “I’m not interested in a…just a physical relationship. I need to feel a connection with a woman if I’m going to date her.” He nudged her gently with his elbow, hoping his hint hadn’t been too oblique. In case it was he added, “I can’t just throw myself out there with someone I don’t know.”

“I know.” She pulled her hand away from the touchpad but rested her head on his shoulder. “I worry about you sometimes. You work a lot. You take care of the team. You never do anything that’s just for you. You should have someone who helps you relax and takes you out of work-mode.”

He lost an internal battle not to turn his head so he could smell her hair again. “I’ve got you.”

“Of course you do, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a girlfriend. As your office wife, I promise to be nice to her if she’s good enough for you. Or I promise not to disembowel her, anyway.”

“Does that make me your office husband?”

“Yeah.”

He decided to bite the bullet before she suggested setting him up with an Avengers’ HQ staffer. “What if we…took it outside the office? Y’know, if you weren’t just my office wife.”

“Steve, you don’t have to marry me to have sex with me.”

Anything he had been considering asking her immediately blinked out of existence, replaced by thoughts of bare skin, warm kisses, gentle touches, strawberries and vanilla. He should not have remained close enough to continue inhaling the scent of her hair because it was threatening to overwhelm him now. He wanted her. If her shift in position to hook her leg over his thigh as she came at him breasts first was any indication, she wanted him too. His erection suddenly made itself known, pressing against the bottom of his laptop and straining against his pants. He needed to get away. He squawked, “I can’t.”

“It was worth a shot.” She shrugged and started to pull away. “Might’ve been fun.”

“I don’t mean I don’t want to.” He caught her before she could completely break contact. “I just…I can’t be casual about it. I care about you too much. If we sleep together, it’s gonna mean something.” He cautiously closed his laptop on the world wide web of women in favor of the spider beside him. “Can…can we have both?”

She pushed the computer out of his lap and smirked when she saw his predicament. “Have you ever had a blow job, Steve?”

“N-no.” He swallowed hard as she cupped him through his pants. Even the simple weight of her hand was uncomfortable. He fought not to pump his hips up. “But you don’t have to.”

“And if I want to?” Her hand disappeared under his waistband, pulling down his sweats and boxers to reveal his erection. She chuckled low in her throat. “It’s a crime you’ve been hiding this magnificent cock.” She ran her fingertip up the underside, her nail causing the slightest sensation of pleasurable discomfort.

He watched that magical finger trace the edge of his glans before making a little spiral up to the tip, causing him to shudder. “Natasha…”

“No protesting.” She wrapped her hand around him at the base and gave him a single firm stroke. “The only thing I want to hear from you is how much you’re enjoying yourself. Understood, soldier?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he gasped as she stroked him again. He felt like he was having the best dream of his life when she leaned down and started peppering little kisses up and down his length, punctuating them with wet nips of her lips. Her tongue flicked out to tease him periodically. He wondered if this was what heaven felt like as her mouth closed over him. He groaned.

The laugh she replied with vibrated around him, pulling another groan from low in his belly. He watched, mouth agape, as her head bobbed up and down on him. After a moment’s hesitation, he tentatively ran his fingers through her hair. She didn’t push him away with the hand not massaging his balls, so he continued to stroke her hair at the same rhythm she was setting. This was so much better than he’d ever imagined. Her tongue swirled around his head each time she pulled back, replacing the clutch at the back of her throat when she had him at the deepest possible point.

He wanted it to last forever, but he knew that wasn’t possible as the familiar tightening overtook his body. “Nat…I’m gonna…oh, God…Nat…” She didn’t stop or back off, though he couldn’t have described what she did do as he came. He was conscious only of pleasure, warmth and deep satisfaction. I could have lasted a few seconds or forever. He mumbled a few nonsense syllables as she drew a final spurt from him with a pump of her hand.

She was licking him clean when a voice came from somewhere near the door. “Damn, Steve! What the hell?”

“Sam?” Steve looked over his shoulder, but found himself unable to conjure up an excuse. “Uhhh…”

“Dude, is this what you do when you’re alone on Saturday night? Jack it to the Celtics?”

Natasha’s breath was warm against him as she spoke up, “Sam, get out and forget you were here if you want to live.”

Sam’s eyes went wide on hearing the threat. “Is that…?”

“ _Now_ , Sam.”

Steve giggled (hopefully not like an idiot) as Sam fled. Natasha seemed unfazed, giving him a last lick before tucking him back into his pants. He grinned stupidly when she looked up at him. “Hey.”

“Guess you liked it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you think you can walk?”

His legs felt weak, but he nodded.

“Then why don’t we go somewhere more private, in case someone else didn’t go out tonight?”

He nodded again, letting her take the lead as she turned off the television, picked up his laptop and took his hand. He followed her happily, almost tripping over his own feet as they walked through the halls to her quarters. As she punched in the access code, he leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Can I…I can do that for you, right?”

“Later. Right now…” She grasped him through his pants again. He knew the serum had increased his stamina, but he’d yet to put it to the test like this. He hoped her expectations weren’t too high as she pushed the door open. “Come on, virgin.”

“But we just…”

“Technicality. Besides, no one’s gonna be able to call you that pretty soon.”

“Oh, Nat…” She pressed against him as soon as the door was closed. He forgot to breathe as she kissed him, her tongue pushing into his mouth. His hands found the flare of her hips. He got braver the longer they kissed, running his hands up her back under her shirt. He was no expert, but she didn’t seem to be wearing a bra.

The instinct was confirmed when she pulled back for a moment to unzip her hoodie and yank her tank top over her head. Wow. He wanted to bury his face in her breasts. Instead, he reached out to cup them tenderly. “You are so beautiful.” Noting that she inhaled sharply when he ran his thumbs over her nipples he did it again. “Is that okay?”

“Mmm.” She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest. He cursed himself for failing to take off his own shirt, but she quickly remedied the problem, pulling it over his head and drawing him further into her quarters in the same motion. He shivered as she flattened her palms against his shoulders and ran them down his back. “I think about this every time we spar.”

“Um…”

“I know it’s weird, but it’s the only time I really get to touch you.” She pushed his pants and boxers down over his hips and he let gravity do the rest of the work as he stepped out of them, still following her to the bed. “I’ve gotten ridiculously good at grabbing people with my thighs because of you.”

“Now I’m never going to be able to spar with you again.”

“This should be a good replacement.” She turned them and gave him a shove. His calves collided with the bed, causing him to flop backward. She was on top of him in a flash and he was worried she was going to give him another blow job – well, not _worried_ , but – she shimmied out of her leggings before he could protest that she was still wearing them. She stretched out on top of him, her body bared against his in the amazing warmth of full skin contact. They were kissing again, his erection rubbing between her thighs and occasionally grazing a tantalizing wet heat. That was where he wanted to be. He didn’t press, however, not wanting to make demands when he was having his fantasies fulfilled.

After a few minutes acclimating to the feel of each other’s bodies with kisses and caresses, she pushed off his chest to straddle his hips. “Ready?”

Now pressing completely between her legs, he was in no position to say no. He still caught her as she tried to grind against him. “Should I…shouldn’t I be on top?”

She quirked an eyebrow and leaned back over his face, curtaining him with her hair and the scent of strawberry and vanilla. “You are not in charge here, Steve. Trust me.”

“I do,” he breathed, craning his neck up for a kiss even as she maneuvered herself over him. “Nat…” The room went fuzzy as she took him inside her. Holy…holy… “Natasha!”

“God, you’re huge,” she huffed, shifting around and making his vision blur further. Her hands were planted firmly on his chest. She started to rock her hips and he was sure he would be blind in a moment.

“Oh…oh…that…ungh…” He focused on the bounce of her breasts as she moved on top of him. “So beautiful.”

“Mmm…work your…ooh!”

He pumped his hips harder in response to her pleased exclamation. The pace was becoming frantic. He gripped her ass, a vague worry he might be leaving bruises flitting through his mind before he was too far gone to care. Natasha felt amazing, she looked amazing, she…

“Oh, Steeeve!” she cried, clenching him inside her. He came with the surprise sensation of it, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest as his brain blanked out. He didn’t really need to think with her on top of him, around him. She was still milking him with rhythmic contractions that didn’t seem completely voluntary. They maintained their position as they caught their breath.

He didn’t let her roll off him a few moments later, keeping her in his embrace on against his chest. “Stay?”

“So needy.” She kissed him with a smile.

“That was incredible. Just…incredible.”

“You’re not bad for a virgin. Don’t think you’re gonna get me off so easy every time.”

“I’m, uh, not a virgin anymore.”

“Don’t be so concerned with labels.”

They spent a few wonderful minutes kissing before he pulled back slightly. “You were listening to what I said earlier, right? About this not being just a physical thing?”

“Yep. And we’re here now.”

“Then you…”

“What’d I say about labels?”

“Right.” As much as he liked knowing, he preferred _knowing_. “So we’re…”

“Steve,” she cut him off with a hint of warning.

“Okay. No labels.” He felt himself starting to get hard again. “Can I try being on top this time?”

“Are you seriously…” She rubbed against him. “Wow. You are. I wonder if they’d believe this on those Captain America sites.”

“You’re not going to…”

“Share? Hell no.”

By morning Steve still didn’t know what being on top was like, but he wasn’t particularly bothered by that. As Natasha said, they had all the time in between saving the world.

~

(Sam never said a word, until his best man speech. Natasha was too happy to kill him that day.)


End file.
